Watching Over You Always
by TerabithianQueen
Summary: This is leslies Point of view,from when she dies,and how she watches over jess,from maybelle was a princess,her thoughts and hopes on jess,and wishing the best for him as hes alone in terabithia.
1. My death

Hello I am Leslie burke, jesses best friend, and this is my story from how I died, to when I watch over him, this is what I think after he built the bridge into terabithia, and how I remain forever in terabithia.

As I went downstairs with p.t, I noticed it was raining down really hard, so I decided to get breakfast,and quickly ate, I didn't want to jess to get mad that I was late, in the bathroom brushed my blonde hair, so it wouldn't poof out all over the place like It does in the morning, my blue eyes focused down on pt jumping and barking, I could tell he was excited to get to terabithia with me, he trotted around me as we walked out door, holding him in my arms, walking out in the rain, I hardly could see my mom in the stained window.

When we got to terabithia I held P.t, in my leather coat so he wouldn't fall, as I swung across the creek, I heard a snap, as I went plummeting into the creek bed, struggling to keep my head above the rising waters, I saw my last glimpse of p.t running up shore, feeling a thud on my head, I noticed that one of the rocks had hit my head, causing ,and the throbbing pain at the backside of my head sending a cloud of criminson from the wound I had received , all of a sudden my world turned dark, I saw gold light and angels carrying me to a man sitting on his thrown, and angels around him."This is heaven, he said in a mighty voice."Where's Jesse? I said looking around. All I wanted to know where was he. The man pointed down and I saw Jesse saying,"Shes not even dead, you're lying!"I will let you go down there, just to watch him for a while", in a flash, I was down on earth, focusing on my hands, I noticed the light passing through me, and that moment I knew I was a spirit, I drifted over towards jess sleeping, I wanted to sob my heart out, knowing that I couldn't tell him how much I felt for him, it wasn't fair, I wanted to be with my king again. Watching him for quite a while though, thinking about whether or not if he knew I was ok,I just wanted to let him know that I was ok,and not for him to be so dreary. Your time is up; it's time to head back my child". The mighty voice said lifting me into the clouds."Who are you? I asked."My child, I Am god, the almighty of the heavens' and the earth, I see everything everyone of my children do,"You have a lot in store for you Leslie burke. "He replied."Well can I go back, can I ever let him know asked."The only thing you can do is send him a dream, letting him know. God said."I will let you, at some point, after he is done what he has done. Said god."What is going to do for me? I asked."You'll see, days later my child."Jesse is going to something very special for you, and for the world."I saw a lot of children, playing with animals and laughing, riding horses and swimming."So this is what heaven is like, for me, this was the real terabithia Was no longer on earth so I had to see what Jesse would do for me.


	2. The Suprise

Later, God had called me in to show me what Jesse was doing; he had grabbed some lumber by my house and carried it to the woods, using hammer and nails, "What is he doing? I asked.Hes building a bridge, into terabithia for you. God said smiling.My eyes began to fill of with Tears, not tears of pain, but tears of joy, this was the bravest thing anyone has done for me, then maybelle and Jesse had came, and I realized what he was doing, he was making maybelle the princess."As he spoke, my eyes began to fill up with more tears, realizing what he was doing for me, using your imagination and keeping your mind wide open, then, maybelles imagination began to spread thought terabithia, the white castle, and all of the terabithians was combined with Maybelle's imagination and jesses. He was doing something for me no one else has done before. So god had sent me down to send jess a special dream for him, and reminder to let him know, that I missed him, and I taught him so much,belive in yourself, and not judge others.


	3. Sending him a dream

Last night, I had sent Jesse a dream; the dream was about him mourning and me coming in to comfort him, and put his head to my chest "not that way", and told him not to worry, and I was always there, in his heart forever, through the winds of terabithia, and all the world beyond. And that I watch over him everyday no matter what happens, I watched him smile in his sleep, I smiled too, knowing that he knew that I was ok,after that I knew that he had knew, going back up into the clouds, I watched him for the rest of the night.


End file.
